Convalescence
by Zephyroh
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Rose Stetson. Sam récupère pendant quelque jours à Atlantis après "Trio", et elle reçoit un appel d'un certain homme âgé qui vit à Washington.


**Encore une traduction de Rose Stetson ^^ Petit OS que j'ai bien aimé. Enjoy !**

**Convalescence**

_Juste après l'épisode 16 de la saison 4 se Stargate : Atlantis ''Trio''_

Sam s'assit sur son lit avec un soupir. Elle haïssait la convalescence. Surtout lorsque la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger était sa jambe.

"Colonel Carter, nous avons une communication venant de la Terre." annonça Chuck Campbell à travers on oreillette.

"Oh ?" demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur son oreillette. "Que se passe-t-il ? Le Colonel Sheppard n'est pas là ?"

"Si, Colonel, je suis là." assura John. "Mais c'est le Général O'Neill. Il a spécifiquement demandé à vous parler."

Son cœur se réchauffa un peu. "Oh..." dit-elle, réussissant à cacher le sourire sur ses lèvres. "Eh bien, je serais là haut dans quelques minutes."

"Il est sur un liaison vidéo. Nous vous l'envoyons sur votre ordinateur personnel."

"Merci." dit-elle, quelque peu embarrassée tandis qu'elle se demandait ce que son équipe allait penser de l'attention spéciale de son officier commandent.

Elle tendit la main vers son portable qui était resté sur la table de chevet. Un moment plus tard, elle avait ouvert la liaison vidéo.

"Monsieur !" dit-elle avec un grand sourire tandis qu'elle voyait son homme au cheveux gris préféré regardant la salle autour de lui pendant qu'il attendait qu'elle réponde. "C'est bon de vous voir."

Il se retourna vers la caméra, quelque peu surpris. "Ouais, eh bien...la technologie moderne et tout ça...jazz (**?**)..."

Elle sourit largement.

"Donc..." soupira-t-il. "J'ai lu votre rapport..."

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise. "Je suppose que ce qu'ils disent est vrai."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?"

"Il y a une première fois à toute chose." plaisanta-t-elle.

Il roula des yeux alors qu'il ricanait. "Eh bien, ils disent aussi que ce qui doit arriver arrivera."

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, confuse. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Vous avez fait une attelle à ma jambe, et Keller en a fait une à la votre."

Elle rit. "C'était il y a dix ans !"

"Et je me souviens encore que ça faisait mal !" insista-t-il.

"Oui, monsieur." admit-elle. "J'en suis sure. Mon expérience était plus récente après tout."

Il se calma, et elle put voir des lignes d'inquiétude sur son visage. "Deviez-vous ignorer les avertissements de McKay's ?"

"Monsieur..."

"Je ne suis pas en train de dire que j'aime bien ce gars. Je veux dire, il est la définition du malaise à chaque fois qu'il est près de vous, mais..."

"Mais..."

"Il a écrit dans son rapport qu'il vous avait avertit a sur le fait de monter sur cette boite."

"J'étais à 18 centimètres de la surface."

"Et vous étiez à six mètres du sol."

"Vous l'auriez fait si vous aviez été à ma place." répliqua-t-elle.

"C'est différent..."

Elle leva un sourcil. "J'étais la seule militaire entrainée dans l'équipe, Monsieur. Qu'étais-je supposée faire ?"

"Allez directement au Plan E."

Elle roula les yeux. "Jack..."

Il sourit alors qu'elle avait enfin abandonné pour l'appeler par son prénom. "Carter, je pense cela en tant que commandant, vous auriez été plus en sécurité que quand vous étiez dans SG-1."

Elle se mordit les joues. "Après ce qui est arrivé à Elizabeth pendant ces années, n'est-ce pas un peu irréaliste ?"

"On peut toujours espérer." dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

"Je ferais attention." promit-elle.

"Je crois que c'est ce que vous aviez dit lorsque vous avez eu le poste. Et maintenant, vous êtes alitée avec une jambe cassée."

"Et je retournerais au travail à la minutes où je pourrais monter les escalier jusqu'à mon bureau." dit-elle sérieusement. "Je ne suis pas morte."

Il soupira. "Revenez juste après que j'aie pris ma retraite. Sans blessure de préférence."

"Je ferais de mon mieux." promit-elle.

"Vous aimez toujours le poste ?"

Elle fit un grand sourire. "Ouais."

"Mais..."

"Mais il y a certaine choses magnifiques sur terre aussi. Et elle me manquent toutes." dit-elle, de façon un peu cryptée. "Certaines plus que d'autres."

"Moi, peut-être ?"

"Non. Teal'c." taquina-t-elle.

Il pouffa de rire pendant un moment avant qu'elle ne voit une étoiles scintillement réemerger dans son œil. "Donc, McKay a vraiment mit le feu en essayant d'utiliser un grappin ?"

Elle rit "Oui ! Vraiment!"

"Vous plaisantez ? Pas même McGyver aurait fait ça, même s'il l'avait voulu !"

Elle gloussa. "Eh bien, il avait l'aide d'un container de gaz compressé."

"On va lui accorder celle-ci." ricana Jack.

"Je devrais retourner en convalescence pour que je puisse ramener la cité." dit-elle après un moment.

"Oui." dit-il en hochant la tête. "Et je devrais retourner à...la lecture des rapports de McKay..."

"Vous voulez la version résumé des faits ?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Si vous avez le temps..."

"Rodney pense qu'il est meilleur que Zelenka, il pense qu'il devrait prendre la direction de la cité, et..."

"Pas une mauvaise idée d'après moi." dit Jack incapable de ne pas la taquiner.

Elle regarda l'écran avec un petit rire. "Pas vous aussi."

"Il y en a d'autre (1)?" rit-il

"Qu'importe...Rodney veut aussi une centaine de millier d'EPPZ en plus."

"Ouais. Ça semble bien."

"Et il va mettre tout les problèmes sur le dos de Zelenka. Ou bien, dans le cas de son dernier fiasco, sur le mien ou sur celui de Jennifer Keller."

Il rit avant de regarder derrière lui. "On dirait que les 38 minutes sont bientôt passées..."

"Je devrais vous laissez y aller."

Il acquiesça. "Peut-être que je pourrais venir faire une visite."

"Officiellement ?"

"Malheureusement...ce sera probablement le cas."

"J'adorerais vous voir quand même." assura-t-elle.

"Génial. Venez avec quelques sorte d'urgence inter galactique qui requiert mon attention, et je viendraiq officiellement."

Elle rit avant de se calmer. "Au revoir, Monsieur."

"A plus, Carter. Faites attention."

"Vous aussi."

La connexion s'interrompit et elle soupira. Il lui manquait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'admettre, mais comme elle l'avait dit à Jen, le travail était son défaut, et ça allait être dur de changer cela après tant d'année à renier l'amour de sa vie.

Quand bien même, elle aimait cet homme, et elle ne pouvait plus le nier.

Elle soupira. Maintenant, elle devait retourner à sa convalescence.

(1) Ce n'est pas ça dans le texte original mais je ne comprenait pas la phrase donc j'en ai mis une à peu près en rapport. Mes excuses .

**Voilà pour ce petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. L'auteur est encore Rose Stetson !**

**Bye !**


End file.
